Rider Battle: Ganbaride
Rider Battle: Ganbaride is an arcade game created by Bandai dedicated to the updated Kamen Rider series. To play this game, you must have the Ganbaride card. You can get the Ganbaride card by purchasing the alternate toy of Rider Hero Series called "Legend Rider Series". Or you can playing this game with the Nintendo DS console version but the DS verison characters are limited. This game is strongly simmilar to Ultraman's Mega Monster Battle: RR. Riders Showa *Kamen Rider Ichigo *Kamen Rider Nigo *Kamen Rider V3 *Riderman *Kamen Rider Skyrider *Kamen Rider Zo *Kamen Rider Shin *Kamen Rider Super 1 *Kamen Rider Black *Kamen Rider Shadowmoon *Kamen Rider Black RX (Base, Bio Rider, Robo Rider) Heisei *Kamen Rider Kuuga (Mighty Form, Dragon Form, Pegasus Form, Titan Form, Ultimate Form, Rising Form, Amazing Form) *Kamen Rider Agito (Ground Form, Flame Form, Storm Form, Tirnity Form, Burning Form, Shining Form) *Kamen Rider G3 (Base G3, G3X mode) *Kamen Rider G4 *Kamen Rider Gills (Base, Exceed Gills Form) *Kamen Rider Ryuki (Base, Survive) *Kamen Rider Knight (Base, Survive) *Kamen Rider Scissor *Kamen Rider Zolda *Kamen Rider Ouja *Kamen Rider Raia *Kamen Rider Tiger *Kamen Rider Verde *Kamen Rider Alternative Zero *Kamen Rider Femme *Kamen Rider Odin *Kamen Rider Ryuga *Kamen Rider Abyss *Kamen Rider 555 (Base, Blaster Form) *Kamen Rider Kaixa *Kamen Rider Delta *Kamen Rider Psyga *Kamen Rider Orga *Kamen Rider Riotrooper *Kamen Rider Blade (Base, King Form, Jack Form) *Kamen Rider Garren (Base, Jack Form) *Kamen Rider Chalice (Base, Wild Form) *Kamen Rider Leangle *Kamen Rider Glaive *Kamen Rider Larc *Kamen Rider Lance *Kamen Rider Hibiki (Base, Kurenai, Sokou) *Kamen Rider Ibuki *Kamen Rider Todoroki *Kamen Rider Nishiki *Kamen Rider Habataki *Kamen Rider Kirameki *Kamen Rider Kabuki *Kamen Rider Kabuto (Masked Form, Rider Form, Hyper Form) *Kamen Rider Gatack (Masked Form, Rider Form, Hyper Form) *Kamen Rider Sasword (Masked Form, Rider Form) *Kamen Rider Drake (Masked Form, Rider Form) *Kamen Rider The Bee (Masked Form, Rider Form) *Kamen Rider Caucasus *Kamen Rider Ketaros *Kamen Rider Hercus *Kamen Rider Dark Kabuto (Masked Form, Rider Form) *Kamen Rider Punchopper *Kamen Rider Kickhopper *Kamen Rider Den-O (Sword Form, Rod Form, Axe Form, Gun Form, Liner Form, Climax Form, Super Climax Form) *Kamen Rider Zeronos (Altair Form, Zero Form, Vega Form) *Kamen Rider New Den-O (Strike Form, Vega Form) *Kamen Rider Yuuki (Base Form, Hijack Form) *Kamen Rider Gaoh *Kamen Rider Nega Den-O *Mimihiko *Kamen Rider Kiva (Base, Bashaa Form, Garulu Form, Dogga Form, Dogabaki Form, Dogabaki Emperor Form, Emperor Form) *Kamen Rider Ixa (Safe Mode, Burst Mode, Rising Mode) *Kamen Rider Arc *Kamen Rider Saga *Kamen Rider Dark Kiva *Kamen Rider Rey *Kamen Rider Decade (Base, Kuuga, Agito, Ryuki, 555, Blade, Hibiki, Kabuto, Den-O, Kiva, Complete Form) *Kamen Rider Diend (Base, Complete Form) *Kamen Rider W (Cyclone Joker, Cyclone Metal, Cyclone Trigger, Heat Joker, Heat Metal, Heat Trigger, Luna Joker, Luna Metal, Luna Trigger, Fang Joker, Cyclone Joker Xtreme, Cyclone Joker Gold Xtreme, Cyclone Accel Xtreme) *Kamen Rider Accel (Base, Trial, Booster) *Kamen Rider Skull *Kamen Rider Eternal *Kamen Rider OOO (Tatoba, Latoratar, Gatakiriba, Sagozo, Shauta, Burakawani, Tajadol, Putotyra, Tamashii, Super Tatoba) *Kamen Rider Birth (Base, Birth Prototype, Birth Date) *Kamen Rider Fourze (Base State, Fire State, Eleck States, Cosmic States, Rocket States) *Kamen Rider Meteor Coming Soon Riders *Kamen Rider Fourze Woman *Kamen Rider Wizard Category:Video games Category:Arcade games Category:Kamen Rider